Sonzai
by MsRachel22
Summary: O pós-guerra que havia se instalado não era feliz ou com a Aliança Shinobi como vencedora daquela situação. Aquele pós-guerra era cruel e duro enquanto a culpa recaía sobre os ombros de Naruto. E mesmo naquela realidade, o Uzumaki questionava-se se ainda era possível haver esperança num mundo destruído e conforto no que ainda lhe restara: a possibilidade de amar e ser amado. (NxH)


**Notas importantes:** esta fanfic já está postada no Nyah! com o meu nickname, MsRachel22. Portanto, não estou me plagiando! Fanfic NaruxHina e SasuxSaku.

Espero que gostem do primeiro capítulo. ^-^

**Música do capítulo:** Already Over (Pt. 2) - Red

* * *

_"Pegue tudo o que quiser de mim... Quebrantando devagar"_

**Already Over**

**_****そんざい****_**

* * *

**01 - A Realidade é Cruel**

Haruno e Uzumaki percorriam os corredores úmidos e mal iluminados de mais um esconderijo abandonado de Orochimaru. Seguiam mais uma vez aquela velha esperança de que Uchiha Sasuke estaria disposto a ser resgatado, a voltar para Konoha.

Ele simplesmente corria. Corria até lugar algum, como se sua vida dependesse da velocidade que adquiria a cada passo longo que dava. Corria pelos corredores mal iluminados esperando reencontrar aquele que lhe havia reconhecido como amigo, como um ser humano, e não como um monstro.

Ela corria mais a frente, como se seus dedos pudessem agarrar o destino e transformá-lo numa história alternativa da sua. Corria e respirava rapidamente, sem pausas para pensar no que poderia dar errado. Apenas aquele nome a impulsionava a sentir-se agitada e quebrada ao mesmo tempo. Ela corria atrás de um sentimento que apenas ela sentia.

Era naquilo que ambos queriam acreditar.

A Quarta Guerra Ninja havia deixado marcas, brechas para velhas questões e para feridas que não haviam cicatrizado. E havia deixado perguntas que apenas os mortos tinham respostas; e temores que corroíam a sanidade daqueles que haviam sobrevivido.

Não houvera um lado vencedor. Ambos os lados perderam mais do que subestimaram que poderiam ou suportariam perder. E os dois lados estavam fracos, nitidamente e humanamente desgastados demais para permitirem-se uma revanche ou algo do tipo. E finalmente, as palavras de Obito faziam sentido. _Aquele era um mundo perdido._

E todos tinham aquela consciência. Mas queriam acreditar que o mundo ainda era pacífico, ou que em alguma parte dele havia restado mais do que cinzas e corpos a ser enterrados, um após o outro.

- Sakura-chan... - Naruto a chamou e ambos interromperam a corrida. O silêncio se instalou a ambos se encaravam. - Nós temos que voltar. Está começando a ficar tarde. - sua voz arrastou-se. Monótona, sem emoção.

- Não sabemos se ele está aqui, Naruto. Nós temos que continuar. - insistiu baixamente. Como se estivesse farta daquelas palavras. E de certo modo estava.

- Sinto muito, Sakura. Procurar por ele é desgastante demais, e a Vila precisa de nós. Sasuke terá de esperar. - Naruto disse por fim, esmagando qualquer possibilidade de uma contra resposta de Sakura.

Sakura fitou o rosto do amigo. Questionava-se se ainda poderia chamá-lo daquele jeito. Tolamente concordou com as palavras do loiro. Entendia o que Naruto realmente queria dizer, mas sabia que ele não teria a coragem de pronunciar tais palavras. Não por covardia, mas talvez pelo medo iminente de sentir aquela verdade consumir o que lhe restava de quem fora.

A Guerra não havia levado apenas entes queridos, inimigos árduos, amigos próximos e pessoas inocentes e culpadas. O peso da Guerra não havia consumido apenas esperanças, almas, vontades, forças e inesgotáveis preces. Havia levado tudo, num simples impacto. Havia transformado as pessoas de modo incurável. Irremediavelmente, as consequências da Guerra Ninja ainda estavam presentes.

- Vamos então. - a Haruno disse por fim, arrastando os pés na direção contrária. Ouviu o som dos passos de Naruto acompanhando-a e depois, distanciando-se rapidamente.

Silenciosamente ambos corriam. Naruto mantinha-se mais a frente, guiando Sakura pelos corredores até a única saída existente no esconderijo subterrâneo. A baixa luminosidade forçava-o a manter os olhos semicerrados, à procura de um feixe de luz. Respirava arduamente; sentia que a qualquer momento enlouqueceria caso não encontrasse a superfície.

Lentamente sua mente divagava os fatos, as verdades e as consequências daquela batalha empatada; perdida, até. Sentia sua sanidade se perder nos rosnados baixos da Kyuubi em seu interior, como se quisesse culpá-lo pelo fracasso notável, pelas vidas perdidas e pelos elos quebrados naqueles infindáveis momentos desgastantes de luta por uma causa praticamente impossível.

Talvez fosse daquele modo que Jiraya se sentisse quando percebia que o mundo estava preso num infinito ciclo de ódio e poder. Talvez aquela frustração abatesse os Hokages todas as vezes em que viam a derrota sorrir-lhes cruelmente. Ou talvez fosse apenas aquela sensação de estar perdendo a si mesmo, derrotado pelas próprias expectativas que havia criado naqueles anos.

E pela primeira ou segunda vez em sua vida, Uzumaki Naruto havia desistido de si. De suas esperanças de mudar o mundo, de ser a criança escolhida para salvar aquele mundo podre em que residia. Apenas de ser o shinobi capaz de cumprir a promessa que havia feito no auge de seus doze a treze anos de idade. Porém não conseguia mais. Aquele Naruto havia sido levado pela Guerra, e ainda era estraçalhado pelas lembranças da mesma.

* * *

**_****そんざい****_**

* * *

Konoha. O lugar, antes imperativo e quase soberano sobre as demais Vilas e nações, agora se encontrava em pedaços, quase inabitável. Apenas a montanha com os rostos entalhados na pedra dos Hokages era uma das poucas - talvez até uma das últimas - provas do que aquele lugar fora algum dia.

Tendas organizavam-se uma após a outra, em fileiras; poucos lugares eram algum tipo de comércio. Os ninjas e civis que haviam restado transitavam calmamente pelas ruas de terra. Um prédio um pouco mais alto representava o escritório do Hokage. As crianças corriam apáticas e descrentes daquela realidade.

A Vila da Folha era um grande buraco, habitado por falta de opção. Apenas um conjunto de rochas e árvores caídas que cercavam o que Pain havia feito. Nada além de um espaço plano, fundo e cheio de escombros.

Aquilo era Konoha. Aquela era a Vila da Folha.

Sakura e Naruto passaram por mais algumas árvores antes de adentrarem completamente àquele lugar que ainda podiam chamar de lar. Sentiram os olhares incrédulos, reprovadores e culposos caindo sobre seus passos, acompanhando seus movimentos conforme se aproximavam do pequeno centro daquele lugar.

- Sakura, Naruto. - a voz rouca e praticamente séria de Shikamaru obteve a atenção de ambos. - O Hokage quer vê-los agora mesmo. - e fora tudo o que dissera antes de se afastar em passos calmos.

O entardecer pintava luminosamente os rostos dos Hokages. Iluminava aquele lembrete rochoso de que Konoha fora algo além de um lugar destruído, com pessoas sobreviventes de batalhas e com memorais destruídos. Konoha fora de fato uma Vila. E agora, assim como seus sobreviventes, era apenas uma sombra apagada do que havia sido um dia.

Em passos calmos, os dois se dirigiram até o prédio do Hokage. Passaram pelos três ANBUS e adentraram na sala indicada. E ali se encontrava Nara Shikaku. O conselheiro de Konoha e atual Hokage encara os dois ninjas com certa pena, certo pesar.

- Devem imaginar sobre o que será nossa conversa. - a voz de Shikaku soou impaciente, séria.

- Então seja direto, Hokage. - Sakura pediu. - Já sabemos que desobedecemos a uma ordem expressa sua, porém tivemos nossos motivos.

- Seus motivos poderiam ter colocado a Vila toda em risco. - o Hokage retrucou rapidamente, mantendo o tom de voz inabalável. - Procurar por um nukenin de alto nível, ainda mais Uchiha, Sakura, não é apenas infringir uma simples ordem minha. Significa colocar a nossa delicada situação com as demais Vilas e nações em um alto risco.

- Termine logo com isso e diga o que irá fazer. - Naruto interveio, mantendo seu olhar baixo. Como se pedisse por uma sentença o mais rápido possível. - Eu sei que você só quer um motivo para me algemar o mais rápido possível, então o faça. Eu entendo isso perfeitamente, Hokage.

Shikaku ergueu os olhos e fitou o Jinchuuriki à sua frente. Depois desviou sua atenção para a única discípula da falecida Hokage. Sabia o peso que suas palavras teriam. Entendia as consequências, havia analisado os meios possíveis e impossíveis de aceitar os termos impostos pelos próprios senhores feudais e pelas nações ninja.

Porém ele era o Hokage. Aquele título lhe pesava nos ombros e não havia nada a ser feito a respeito além de agir como um Hokage.

- Eu não vou algemá-lo Naruto. Creio que isso não será necessário. Porém você será levado até a fronteira da Vila, e então será preso. - Shikaku determinou. - Sinto muito, mas você é o único Jinchuuriki que nos resta e também é o responsável principal pela atual situação de elos entre as cinco nações. Não posso permitir que as poucas oportunidades que temos de reatar nossos vínculos se desfaçam pela sua procura ao Sasuke.

Sakura encarou o Hokage com surpresa. Internamente sabia que aquela possível consequência os abateria cedo ou tarde. Sabia que Naruto seria levado, culpado e julgado. Esperava apenas adiar aquilo fracamente. Porém era inevitável mudar o olhar conformado que se espelhava nos olhos do loiro.

- E você Sakura... Por enquanto não será presa e nem mesmo deportada. - o Hokage disse enquanto observava dois ANBUS aproximarem-se e levarem Naruto para longe.

- Então traga o Naruto de volta. Você... Você não pode fazer isso! Ele é o Naruto, apesar de tudo. - tentou convencer o Hokage enquanto tentava se convencer de que poderia fazer algo contra aquele destino, contra aquela realidade.

- Eu sou o Hokage e é meu dever fazer o melhor para a Vila. - ele disse por fim. - E você será julgada por traição se procurar pelo Sasuke mais uma vez. Ele é um nukenin e Naruto é o culpado pelos resultados da Guerra; não manche suas mãos também Sakura.

- Você jamais será como a Tsunade. - ela murmurou as palavras. Queimavam em sua garganta. Ardiam tanto quanto aquela verdade que a cercava diariamente. - Não importa o que faça ou o quanto faça você nunca será como ela.

- Retire-se daqui imediatamente antes que eu mande prendê-la. - Shikaku disse levemente cauteloso. Esperou que a Haruno saísse antes de suspirar cansado. Sim, tinha a total consciência de suas ações. Possuía uma convicta certeza sobre o que estava fazendo.

Sakura andava com calma e pressa pelas ruas até a tenda em que residia. Não sabia ao certo o que fazer. Não sabia o que pensar, a quem deveria consultar ou como poderia contornar aquela situação. Porém aquele simples choque de realidade a fez sentir-se atada àquela velha promessa do passado, de uma era mais simples de ser vivida e entendida.

Uma era que não voltaria e que apenas permaneceria viva nas memórias.

E por um momento sentiu aquele conformismo espelhado nos olhos do Uzumaki consumirem-na. Aquela sensação de rendimento parecia mais afável, mais simples de ser compreendida do que perseguir aquele contexto de que Sasuke poderia ser encontrado, ser salvo, ser quem ele fora.

Parecia que o mundo girava em torno daquela possibilidade. Sakura não queria Sasuke de volta, ela queria aquele garoto de doze anos de volta. Queria aquele par de olhos irritadiços e sarcásticos, porém simples de serem compreendidos. Queria aqueles sorrisos debochados e ouvir aqueles apelidos infantis que ele e Naruto trocavam. De novo e de novo.

Simplesmente, ela queria uma realidade a qual não pertencia.

Queria um Sasuke diferente. Um Naruto diferente. Queria uma vida mais fácil. Estava farta de confrontar aquele caos que havia se instalado após a Guerra Ninja. E talvez fosse aquilo que a Guerra havia levado.

Ergueu os olhos e fitou a imensidão dos céus. Não queria ser livre, pois fora aquele conceito de liberdade que havia desencadeado a Guerra Ninja. Queria apenas vivenciar uma época longínqua que fora apagada pela Guerra e queimada por suas próprias convicções de que ela seria capaz de trazer as boas memórias de volta, as pessoas que haviam ido sem despedir-se e ele. Uchiha Sasuke.

Limitou-se apenas a assistir os ANBUS passando por si, cercando Naruto e levando para longe aquele que ainda chamava de amigo. Aquele que havia prendido a uma promessa chorosa de uma ilusão de um mundo melhor. Um tipo de ilusão que havia alimentado e acreditado por anos, e que agora desmoronava a frente de seus olhos.

Sem ação ou reação. Assim estavam o Uzumaki e a Haruno. Presos em questões diferentes e atados a uma realidade imprevistamente cruel e caótica, que podia ser vista apenas como um dos vários resultados de uma batalha perdida e ao mesmo tempo sem resultado definitivo.

* * *

**Notas da autora:** Yo!

Bem, espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo e também da proposta da estória. A estória vai ser ambientada no pós-guerra de um modo diferente; espero que acompanhem. O foco por enquanto estará em explicar esse pós-guerra e também o que aconteceu, rapidamente, com os demais personagens inclusive Sasuke e Hinata.  
Reviews, perguntas, sugestões, críticas e afins são bem-vindos.  
Até o próximo!  
o/


End file.
